


Burning The Candle At Both Ends

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caring Harry, Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M, Sleep, Tired Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco feels exhausted after double shifts at St. Mungos.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	Burning The Candle At Both Ends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [may_g](https://archiveofourown.org/users/may_g/gifts).



> For may_g. Sorry I cheated a little with your prompt. 
> 
> Word of the day: _Burn._ An injury caused by exposure to heat. 
> 
> Also, I just love the phrase _burning the candle at both ends._

It was a Friday evening and Draco was exhausted. 

He’d tried desperately to be awake when Harry flooed home, but it wasn’t to be. As soon as he’d sat down the lure of slumber had been irresistible. 

“Bloody hell. I was fast asleep,” Draco said, embarrassed, as Harry woke him with a kiss. “Double shifts at St. Mungos, love… I’m burning the candle at both ends.”

Harry tsked and helped his boyfriend to his feet. 

“You need bed and a long lay in tomorrow”. He stroked a stray hair off Draco’s forehead affectionately. “Let me look after you for once.”


End file.
